


鲸吞

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Kudos: 3





	鲸吞

关东的冬天老让人想瞌睡，在居住区超低速驾驶的彰一将音响音量扭大，强打着精神。  
昨晚的中雪没有变成把新干线停掉的暴雪，城市的清晨空旷了一些。彰一听着晨间新闻，没有任何好或者坏的心情，但泊好车、走进单位、摘掉颈巾之后，推推眼镜，他又露出了笑容，是充满职业性质的友好。  
今天是新春休市前的最后一个交易日。  
连续三个月的涨红最终也稳稳得到了延续，直到最后一秒走势还是光头光脚的小阳实体——终于休市了。彰一活动着click了一天的手指，到楼下交易席的自动贩卖机买了一罐乌龙茶，打算填完年报下班后再吃饭。  
这份机械的工作自毕业后就一直在做。没有什么特别宏大理想的东彰一跟着选了他能选到的名气最响亮的学校和专业，毕业之后还去应聘了和本专业最搭边儿的职业，尽管分分秒秒进行着高风险操作，但本金不是他的，主宰他人一秒内的盈亏还挺愉快的，他甚至不紧张、没有压力，本来他对金钱就没有过多的欲望，不然凭借他的为人早就上位了。由此看来人生仿佛已经很圆满——只要四十岁前能找个出得厅堂下得厨房的媳妇。  
他抬手将最后一口茶往嘴里送，斜斜地撇了一眼坐在斜对面的前女友（在昨天还是现任女友）。今天的她妆化得天衣无缝，做起事来无比干练，是丝毫不受恋情状况影响的职业女性——和彰一很像。  
他们大概在一起了一个春秋，彼此的性情都非常相近，如无意外随时能结婚。但或许是太过默契，彼此都清楚对方处对象时的保留和抑制。彰一以为她能够明白自己的哲学，不过也有可能是她单纯不想被办公室恋情左右吧——所以新年新气象，东彰一被甩了。  
甩了就甩了，彰一潇洒地记完最后一笔，微笑着和同事们贺新年，然后第一个走出了办公室。

电视里的歌会刚开始没多久，彰一拿起手机，头疼但睡不着，什么聚会都不想去。他搓着手里的杯壁，趴在桌上看祖母织手套。  
“今年不去那边看一看吗？”像这样的新年已经过了很多回，祖母、祖父和彰一，比平时只多了一套节目。在此之前，在彰一的父母去世之前，不同之处在于忙于工作的父亲和母亲根本极少在家，新年倒不如说是新生的孤独一年，纵使父母称之为独立。他不想给任何人添麻烦，所以从未提出过去谁家过新年，反正这在彰一眼里本身就是极其形式的日子。  
“我明早过去一趟吧。”大概有两三年没有回去了，那栋父母留下的作为遗产的房子，结合工作地点和饭钱，彰一一直没有回去住，甚至也没有出租的意思，那里的桌椅大概还是老样子密封着，需要的物品都带过来了，不需要的物品都扔掉了，不知道有没有所谓纪念价值的东西则是封存在厨房储物柜的纸皮箱里发臭。  
“如果杏还住在隔壁的话，记得帮我发压岁钱哦。”  
杏啊——  
那个瘦弱的女孩。  
她好像从他记事起就住在隔壁了，明明比他要晚出生上两年。总是安安静静笑眯眯的，发型从小到大都没有变，一根头发也没有掉下的梳成一根马尾，不对，穿和服的时候会梳得很好看，彰一依稀记得——有一年新春的早上，他在门口扫雪，遇到了要去初拜的杏，在她打招呼之前彰一都没有认出来。他们最常一起做的事应该是上学，其余时间的见面要么是邻居间的送礼，或者彰一的父母又没在家而他又懒得做饭，彰一会厚着脸皮到杏家，小声道一声“打扰了”。  
积雪还没化透，彰一提着祖母做的荞麦面先按响了杏家的门铃，良久都没有反应，他就回老房子转了几圈，走之前杏家的门还是一动不动，他便把荞麦面送给了附近警察局相熟的值班警官。  
“杏？哦——好像是出了点事，今早阿叔急匆匆地赶去市立医院了。”  
回去的时候车底下多了几只取暖的黑猫，彰一把他们赶走，慢悠悠地给杏发了条问候的短信。  
车还没有热够，手机就震动了起来，彰一清了清嗓子，慢慢地接通了。  
“东哥哥！”  
杏还是会叫他东哥哥。  
为什么总是叫得若无其事呢，明明发生了那样糟糕的事情。

彰一搬走之后，仍然没有转学，用他自己的话说就是“懒得适应新环境”“每天起早一点走路过去也不远”，但实际上他是觉得时间太充裕了，他希望多一些独处的时间，漫步在东京熙熙攘攘的街头，观察各种各样的人，什么样的奇遇都不会发生，他单纯是茫然、虚妄，想要虚度时光，赞同地球上的大多数人都不具备做想做的事情的能力，他知道人生还很长，所以只想凑合着、凑合着。  
杏就完全不一样了——彰一从社团活动室里出来，看见她在夏季闷热的教室里满头大汗还看着讲义，教室里都没有其他人了。他轻手轻脚地靠到窗边，影子斜斜地打在杏的桌上。  
“啊，东哥哥，要一起回家吗。”出于习惯她这么问，说出来以后又捂住了嘴巴，想起彰一已经搬家了，赶忙捂住嘴巴，笑出声来：“对不起，都忘了你搬走两个月了。”她不像其他怜悯与同情者，发生在彰一身上的事会像炸弹一样提都不可提。彰一摇了摇头，左脚已经翻过了窗台：“没事，我送你。”  
杏慌忙地放下笔，毫不客气地说：“你别踩脏课室啦！”  
但毕业以后就没有这样的巧合了，自由自在的大学时光里彰一规规矩矩，没课时基本不在学校，要么在外参加各种各样的培训，要么就是在书店打工。他无暇反省活得是否快乐，忙过之后的时间全部埋葬在被窝里。  
再见到杏时，他盯了接近半分钟才把淡出的回忆重拾回来。他也不知道为什么事情会变成这样，明明很疲惫，杏说被朋友放鸽子之后，他还是答应和她一起吃饭。  
两个人在小店里喝得醉醺醺的，和四周的人无异，藏在城市的尘埃里，从金酸梅电影聊到未来。  
“我一直觉得我们挺合适的。”杏又倒了半杯酒，推到趴下的彰一手边上：“你醉了吗？”  
彰一很清醒，但一旦喝酒耳朵就会变得很红很红，很恰当地给她做了掩护，于是他露出半边脸，故意傻笑说：“醉了哦，你说什么我都不会记得。”  
在他眼里，杏是很好很好的人，尽管她如大多数普通姑娘一样喜欢闲逛、料理，讨厌艰深困难的东西，但她的口才和处事都不与他这样甘于平凡、无法给她带去意外惊喜的男人匹配。

“你告诉我不太好吧？”  
“有什么关系，我就是想妈妈身体健康哇。”杏最后鞠了一躬，拉着彰一到去抽签。  
“阿姨一定很快就会康复的。”彰一付了两个人的钱。  
“喏，大吉！”  
彰一挥了挥手里的小吉，将它叠好放在钱包里，然后轻轻地拍了下杏的头。  
人头攒动，他们一阶一阶地往下，在道路的尽头，一名女士蹲下来安慰着自家的小女孩，女孩一只手抓着自己长长的马尾，另一只手使劲地抹着眼泪。在这一瞬间，他希望杏的未来也可以这般，牵着女儿的手，不受遗传病的牵绊。  
脚踏实地也没有什么不好的。  
他抓住杏晃动的手，偏过头认真地说：“我也觉得我们挺合适的。”

—

十年可以改变什么？  
一切啊。  
捏着亚鹤子不知几年前的照片，彰一任由自己融入房间的黑暗中。  
他想起杏去世前的那一段日子，她几乎每天都在睡，每次短暂的醒来都会跟彰一高高兴兴地分享她诡谲的梦境。她说，它们是连在一起的，她在梦里变成了拥有超能力的人类，而彰一是她唯一能分享秘密的那个人。随着梦境越来越长，有时杏还要思考到底哪一边才是真实。  
彰一也不知道。  
但是这里既没有杏，也没有亚鹤子，所以这里一定不是真实。


End file.
